


Invisable Touch

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Peri protests to The Doctor outfit for a posh event.





	Invisable Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 22nd, 2008

"Oh Doctor do you have to wear that jacket!?" He turns around completely annoyed.

"What exactly is wrong with my jacket? I happen to think I look sharp." Peri rolls her eyes as the Doctor does a spin.

"Sure it's nice. Most of the time. Just this a real fancy place, classy. I don't want to be embarrassed." She whispered the last part, but he heard her perfectly well. For a moment he thinks of responding to her off-kilter remark, but than she'd respond, which would cause him to as well, and really it wasn't worth their time.

"Peri I will be wearing my jacket. Yes this one! If you don't like you may stay in the Tardis and miss the best vegetarian lasagna in the universe." Peri huffs in defeat, not knowing why she even attempt to appoint any change in him!

The Doctor leans against one of the walls of the Tardis trying to relax from a filling dinner from the hour prior. It was difficult with Peri circling the room muttering to herself.

"Would you mind stopping? Your attuide is like an annoying invisible touch tickling the back of my neck."

"I told you! They must have thought we were complete fools! Tuxedos with coat tails! Top hats! Flowing gowns full of sequences. And us wearing these!" The Doctor starts to laugh.

"What?! Tell me you didn't find it embarrassing."

"No, Peri I don't have a desire to fit in, in fact it's the last thing I care to do. Did you enjoy the food?"

"Yes."

"The conversations?"

"That Guy Reynolds was a bit annoying. And was he wearing an earring?"

"Yeah he was. Did the group lynch him for that?"

"I suppose not."

"So stop fretting! I had fun, you had fun! Fun, fun, fun!" Peri smiles at last.

"It was great food."

"Thata girl."


End file.
